1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bus bar having a particular configuration, and more particularly to a plurality of spaced similar bus bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control centers for the distribution of electrical current to power consuming devices such as motors usually comprise vertical bus bars in a metal cabinet in which circuit interrupters of various types, such as circuit breakers and fuses, are contained. In a motor control center there are three basic continuous current ratings that are required including 300, 600, and 1200 amperes with intermediate ratings of 800 and 1000 amperes required on occasion. Only the 600 ampere unit is plugged into from both front and rear sides. All of the other units are plugged from the front only. Thus, it is possible to extrude bus bar material, such as aluminum or copper, into the angle shape for a 300 ampere rating. For the additional ratings a conventional flat bus bar may be added to a bus bar of a conventional cross section. To obtain 300, 1000, or 1200 ampere ratings, conventional flat bus bars are added to the bars of 600 rating for even higher ratings. A disadvantage of the vertical bus bars of conventional usage has been a difficulty of making " stab on" electrical connections. The bus bars have also had poor inherent strength in resisting short circuit forces.